


After the Smoke Clears

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Compare and Contrast, Conflict of Interests, Drabble, Enemies, Foe Yay, Gen, Inspired by Music, Internal Conflict, M/M, One Shot, Parallels, Psychological Warfare, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Short One Shot, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Time didn’t seem to heal any old wounds for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Bumblebee/Starscream - appreciation”

Bumblebee thought he knew what it had felt like to see an old enemy once again.

There'd been times, where he had felt a familiar presence before a mission, but when he would turn, there would be no one there. He kept alert when on recon or on a mission, even more so now that he was a leader, but he never was really prepared. No, he was never prepared for the return of who he had thought was long gone.

The realization was all-encompassing, and Bumblebee didn't count on it until one such Decepticon, stubborn and twisted, had returned to Earth once again.

_"Hello, Bumblebee. Nice to see me, isn't it?"_

He never counted on Starscream returning. No, he didn't, not in a million stellar cycles. The Decepticon's voice echoed in his processor. Bumblebee's throat was like scorched ground, like he had screamed it raw repeatedly, just as it did at that moment. He had never known such fear or such anticipation until he had known of his return.

Bumblebee knew that Starscream was stubborn as any Decepticon, a little more like Megatron before him, though not entirely. Time didn't seem to heal any old wounds for him, especially after their last encounter. It seemed to be too late for him. Even after every failed attempt, Starscream pushed through, he made his presence known, and he struck back with everything he had.

Just like Bumblebee had done time and time again.

He knew what it was like to press on, push on, and it could be hours, days, or years on Earth later when, through everything, he was still left standing. Even through twisting and pain coursing through him, Bumblebee knew what it was like to feel the need to give in, but never admitting defeat.

They were more alike than he cared to admit. That scared him.

Even when Starscream had been defeated, Bumblebee vowed never to let that get to him again. After the smoke cleared, it was still a fact that they were alike in their tenacity, even after everything had come to pass.

He knew that even in defeat, there was an appreciation in such a discovery.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "After the Smoke Clears" by If These Trees Could Talk.


End file.
